


Fuun?

by Wildone297



Category: Cockyboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildone297/pseuds/Wildone297





	Fuun?

The whole car ride to Ricky's house, my hands were shaking on the steering wheel and I tightened my grip to try and make them stop. Ricky had called me earlier telling me to come over because he had a surprise me and for the entire day, I wouldn't help but wonder what he had planned. Sooner than I thought, I was parked in Ricky's driveway and noticed that there was only one light on in the house, while all the others were off. Hm, weird. I got out of my car and headed up to the door, my hands still shaking with nerves.

                "Ricky?" I called out as I closed the door behind me. The room was dark, the only light coming from a few candles sitting on a table in the hallway. "Ricky?" I called out again as I slowly walked into the living room, my eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. I jumped, my body tensing, as I felt a hand on my waist and one on my shoulder.

 "I want you to relax for me, Levi." Ricky whispered in my ear, his breath hitting my neck, and I gave in as I relaxed against his body.

"Ok..." I breathed and everything went dark as he tied something over my eyes, making me tense again.

 "Do you trust me?" His lips skimmed over my neck and I nodded with a shaky breath, unable to think clearly. "Good." He swiftly picked me up bridal style and I felt myself being carried up the stairs. He laid me down against something soft, I’m assuming the bed, and then his arms left me and I couldn't sense him around me. "Take your shirt and sweats off." He ordered and without hesitation, with a slight struggle, I obliged. I mean... Who wouldn't? "You look so good..." He ran his hands over my chest and I shivered. There was something about the fact that I couldn't see him, or what he was doing, that turned me on beyond belief with anticipation. He pushed me back so I was laying down and held my arms up. He played around with them for a moment and I felt cold metal against my wrists. I went to move them when I felt his hands leave mine, but I couldn't.

 "What are you doing?" I asked, my heart racing; had he tied my arms?

"Relax, boo. It's just so you're not tempted to touch." Fuck- he did. I whimpered at how hot this was. I've done this once before but last time I was handcuffed, I could see what was going on. His hands roamed over my skin and I squirmed, wanting more of his touch. I could feel myself aching against my briefs and I whined more. His thumbs ran over my nipples and I moaned loudly, my hands clenching the air, pulling at my restraints.

"Fuck." I breathed and I'm pretty sure he smirked.

 "You like that, baby?" Something wet flicked over the same spot his thumb had been and I moaned even louder; fuck I was so sensitive. His fingers continued to play with it while his tongue licked around my navel. I bit my lip, hard, and pulled on my wrists, my body shaking. I absolutely loved this; I could come just from this. Suddenly, as if Ricky knew what I was thinking, his touch left and my back arched as a groan left my lips, wanting- needing him. Then I felt something- I couldn't quite tell what- skimming over my clothed cock. "Who made you this hard, baby?" He asked, mockery filling his voice.

"Y-You, Ricky.." My voice shook and I couldn't keep it calm. I was just so overwhelmed. My underwear was pulled down and I let out a sigh of relief. His lips ghosted over me and I went to reach forward so he could just suck me off, but I couldn't. He made sure of that. "R-Ricky..Please." I just wanted him to touch me already. His tongue flicked out and I shuddered, groaning. His hands stroked my hips, my thighs... everywhere, except where I wanted him the most. His hands left me again and I whimpered at the loss of contact. Then suddenly, I was in Ricky's mouth. I all but screamed- I couldn't help it, I was so sensitive and it felt amazing. "Ohmygod, Ricky!" I couldn't control myself, it felt so fucking good.. He gagged, his throat constricting around me and I felt the heat already coiling in the pit of my stomach. "Fuck- Ricky I'm gonna-" He pulled off but I didn't even finish my sentence- I came with a jolt onto my stomach. "Holy shit." I gasped out, the feeling in my hands gone from me yanking on them during my wave of pleasure. After I came down, I felt alone.. and tired. "Ricky?" No answer. I started instantly panicking; why'd he leave? "Ricky?!"

"I'm right here, baby, its ok." He stroked my face. "You did so good. But I'm not done with you yet." My breath caught in my chest and my heart raced even faster than before. I was already so tired. He stroked my stomach, making me whimpered as I felt myself growing hard again already and he placed a cold, wet finger at my hole, pushing it in and out as he licked at me, making me squirm and push against his face. I still couldn't see him and all I wanted was to see his face right now, between his legs. I couldn't stop moaning, this all felt so good. But what I really wanted was him in me. I heard him laugh and he left again. "I'm gonna fuck you now. That's what you want, right?" I couldn't think straight, so I just nodded with a whimper. He slid into me, instantly hitting my prostate. I cried out, my back arching up into his body.

"FUCK!" Ricky kissed me roughly, his nails digging into my sides as his lips and teeth attacked my neck. "Fuck... Go harder." I moaned, my legs wrapping around his waist. He pounded into me, hitting my prostate every single time, making me shake from oversensitivity. He was pushing me closer to my second climax with every thrust, quicker than I hoped. "I'm gonna cum!" I panted and Ricky's hard and fast thrusts became slow and soft.

"Don't come. Not until I say you can." He growled and I pressed my head back into the pillow, my jaw clenched and my hands pulling hard against the restraints. High pitched whimpers left my mouth along with a mixture of a scream and moan, trying to hold my climax back with all I had. "Beg for it baby." He moaned, his lips on my chest.

 "C-Can I c-come? P-Please, l-let me come!" I pleaded breathlessly and his pace picked back up as he ripped the blindfold from my eyes. His face was flushed, his pupils were blown, eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was hung open, breaths escaping.

 "Come for me, Levi." And with those words, I came hard over the both of us, our eyes meeting as tears fell down the sides of my face. Ricky followed, gripping the headboard behind me with a low moan. "Oh fuck!" He gasped out.

 "Holy fuck." I panted, my whole body trembling; that was the hardest I've ever come. He unhooked my wrists and pulled me closer to him, wrapping the blanket around us. I couldn't catch my breath, let alone form words so I just snuggled up into him, my mind and body in complete bliss.


End file.
